Pride on the line
by Ravenclaw.owl736
Summary: People say love between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor is doomed. But Scorpius' heart sets on fire every time he sees those crystal blue eyes. It's a shame Rose Weasley hates his guts - along with everybody else. He decides it's time to change that reputation. Co written by Knut25282.
1. It all starts

**Hey guys! Just to inform you that this a co-written piece by myself and** K **nut25282. It would be greatly apriciated if you left comments down bellow ( All written from scorpious Malfoys POV. You can also find this story on Penana :)**

"Alright, class is over, come get your homework back." Professor Flitwick squeaked, vanishing the chalk wand movement diagrams on the board with a precise flick of his wand. Finally, Scorpius thought. This is going to be interesting. 

Students burst out of their seats and hurried towards him like moths to a lamp. Scorpius stood up, but hung back, tapping an impatient rhythm with his fingers on his desk. It felt like infinity until the crowd surrounding (and towering over) Professor Flitwick finally parted to let him through. At last, Professor Flitwick handed him five pages of smooth cream-coloured parchment back with a beaming smile. 

"Thank you, Professor." Scorpius said quickly, taking his paper back. 

He breathed a sigh of relief. An 'O' was scrawled in red ink in the top right corner. I wonder what Weasley got, he thought. Probably an 'E' - she always made her essays too long. Typical Gryffindor, always trying to show off. 

He stuffed the parchment in his magically expanded pocket and looked around to locate Albus. He was already standing in the hallway, huddled over something with Nathaniel Zabini. 

"Hey, Albus!" he called, walking over with a slight swagger. "What's the gossip?" 

Albus turned around with a grimace. "Bad news." 

"What bad news?" said Weasley, turning towards them with a toss of her flaming red hair. "Did you get a A?" she taunted. With pale skin dotted with brown freckles, sky blue eyes, and a petite frame, she was the very caricature of a ridiculous Gryffindor Weasley. 

"More like an O." Scorpius said with a smirk, grabbing the paper out of his pocket and brandishing it in her face. She rolled her eyes and tossed her hair again with a snort of derision. 

"What did you get? An E?" he said with a smirk. 

She blushed bright red and didn't say anything. 

Scorpius reached forward with a laugh and grabbed her paper, holding it up. "I'm right! You got an E!" he exclaimed, his voice full of vicious delight. Weasley had an E! It felt like Christmas. 

"At least I didn't cheat like you and your family." she replied, snatching it back. 

Scorpius frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

Rose smirked. "You didn't read the article? Apparently, your father's been engaging in insider trading in the magical stock market. Unsurprising. Just like a Slytherin." 

Scorpius groaned. Not another one. Rita Skeeter had been writing scandalous articles all month about his family's supposed corruption.

"Hey, I'm a Slytherin! And Rose, you know that's a Skeeter article. All she does is lie." Albus said with an eye roll.

"All good lies have a grain of truth." Rose challenged, her eyes glinting evilly. 

Scorpius shrugged, about to walk away and get Weasley back later, but suddenly a tantalising thought wormed its way inside his brain. 

"You know what, Weasley, you think you've got the moral high ground? I'll prove you and everybody else wrong." he said. 

She raised a ginger eyebrow. "Wanna bet, snake?" 

"If, or rather, _when_ , I prove that Slytherins aren't evil... you have to kiss Zabini." he said with a flourish of his hand. This'll be hilarious, he thought. 

She stared at Zabini with a look of horror. "That's so gross. Anyway, that's just sexual harassment. I can't just walk up to him and kiss him! He has a girlfriend!" 

Scorpius was surprised. He didn't recall Zabini getting another girlfriend after Clara Abbott dumped him last week. 

"What, he has another one?" he asked, turning to Zabini. 

"Yes! Remember, I'm dating Maria now - that's why Clara dumped me, because she caught me kissing her. Made a big fuss about how I'm such a 'cheating Slytherin' too, but it wasn't my fault - Maria basically just walked up and kissed me, and after Clara left..." Zabini said, shrugging. 

Albus shook his head sadly. "Typical. Our house always gets blamed." 

"Because you're all evil! Except you, Albus." Rose added. "Anyway, I can't kiss Zabini. What if Maria saw?" 

Zabini shrugged. "You know, so long as it's for a bet, I wouldn't be opposed..." 

Scorpius gave him a look of disgust. "Shut up, that's just gross. Okay, no, definitely not Zabini. What about... Prisha?" 

"She's a girl!" 

"Exactly. Let's face it, you haven't had a boyfriend, like, ever. You're definitely into girls. Don't worry, I judge you for your terrible personality, not your sexuality." 

"No, I'm not! Nobody's asked me out, is all." Rose replied defensively. 

"Yeah, sure. Then why haven't you asked one of your lame Hufflepuff groupies out?" 

"See, this is what I mean. You're evil." she deflected. 

"Fine, fine, you pick. Any Slytherin you want. But they have to be a Slytherin." Scorpius said with a smirk. 

"Alright, but then you have to kiss a Gryffindor." Rose replied with a smirk of her own. 

"Deal." Scorpius said. "Shake on it?" 

Rose made a face. "Ew, no thanks, I'd rather not touch a snake." 

"Okay, I'll be the neutral judge. I'll decide who wins." Albus interjected, to stop the inevitable argument. 

Scorpius nodded. Perfect. Albus was his best friend, there was no way he'd disagree with him. 

"Albus, you always were my favourite cousin, you know." Rose said sweetly. 

Albus rolled his eyes. She whirled around and walked off, hair bouncing with every step. Her footsteps echoed down the hallway. 

Scorpius shook his head as he watched her. "Just wait, girl. You're going to be proved soo wrong." 

"You know, I totally would have kissed her. Like, she's a Gryffindor, sure, but you know. She's not bad looking or anything." Zabini said, scratching his neck.

"You know, Zabini, it's people like you that give our house a bad name. You switch girlfriends every week. You have literally no standards." Scorpius

said. 

"I'm just saying! You know, you've also always been single. Maybe you should lower your precious standards a little and consider dating people from other houses." he suggested. 

Albus nodded. "You know, I could totally see you two together." 

"Traitors." Scorpius said bitterly, "I'll date Rose Weasley when hell freezes over." 

Charms was the last class of the day, so Scorpius, Albus and Zabini headed out to the lake to discuss the problem Scorpius now faced - how on the planet he was going to convince everybody that Slytherins weren't evil. Their suggestions really weren't helping. 

"Well, you could find a way to cast, like, a mass imperious charm." Albus suggested sarcastically. 

"You could put a love potion in the food and make everybody fall in love with you!" Zabini exclaimed. "It would be perfect!" 

"Zabini, those are illegal for a reason. Plus, I don't want everyone in love with me." 

"True," Albus agreed, "They are kind of magical roofies. I don't think that's any more moral than my idea." 

Zabini sniggered. "You know, you probably wouldn't need a love potion to make Slughorn fall in love with you." 

Scorpius gave him a dark look. "You have a truly revolting mind. He is quite creepy, though, now that I think about it." 

Albus nodded. "So creepy. He does it to me too, you know." 

"We're getting off topic here. How do I convince everybody we're good? Seriously, I need help here!" 

"Well, you could always donate to charity." Albus said. 

"The Malfoy's already do!" 

"Yeah, but you in particular. Do it anonymously, though, then pay somebody at the press off to 'investigate' it, and they'll 'find you out' and make an article about how you anonymously donated. That way, it makes it seem like you're just doing it for the warm fuzzies and not for the rep." Zabini added. 

Scorpius thought for a moment. "You know, Zabini, you might just be a genius." 

"I know I am." he said, ruffling up his black hair confidently. 

"Well, we'd better go to the Owlery. I have some letters to send." Scorpius said, a cunning look spreading across his face. 

Hogwarts was going to change its mind about him, he decided, no matter what it took.


	2. Pretty boy

**Hey guys ! Encase any of you are wondering Scorpious and Rose are both in 5th year. Knut25282 is also making a digital drawing for the series so that coming along soon as well :). I must admit these two chapters are a bit short but we are working on making them longer. One of my favourite authers on this site ( BeanerWeasley, should check out her amazing stories too) suggested I put more detail, So I tried doing so more in this chapter.**

Chapter 2

Scorpius Malfoy pulled out his leather wallet. The leather felt soft and delicate as he ran his fingers over the faded blue stitches. He poured out 100 galleons into a neat envelope and put it in his pocket quickly as he saw Sasha Parker walk in, eyeing him with her hazel eyes.

"Malfoy, you okay?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, twirling a piece of her brown hair that escaped the clutches of her neat ponytail.

"Yeah, fine actually, you just startled me." he shouted, running down the spiral stairs that somehow wove into the beauty of Hogwarts.

The stairs were twisted in a perfect spiral, like a child's slinky toy pulled from each end. Each stair was likely a deep walnut, but with the thick layer of undisturbed dust it was hard to tell.

"Zabini, Albus!" gasped the snow haired boy, rushing up to his friends.

"How much are you giving St Mungo's?" Zabini exclaimed cheerfully, digging into his coconut cream pie.

"100 gallons, and um, is that your second pie today?" Malfoy pointed out bluntly.

"I'm not good at cooking, but I'm good at being around when food appears!" Shrugging and waving away Scorpius' comment, he continued stuffing his face as white cream sat on his bottom lip.

Albus frowned. "Who are we going to pay to 'investigate' who made the anonymous donation?"

"Let's figure it out tomorrow. Right now I'm having dinner and then doing Mr. Longbottom's homework."

Rose Weasley bravely walked up to the Slytherin table and tapped her foot impatiently against the stone floor.  
"Malfoy" she snapped.

"What do you need Weasley?"

"Did you see my hair care products up at the owlery?" Her blazing clear eyes shot daggers at the group of Slytherins along the table.

"No!"

"You are the last one up, it was you, don't lie you pathetic excuse for a being!"

Albus shot up out of his seat "Don't talk like that to my best friend, maybe you need a doctor since you are so rude! Honestly we have literally done nothing to you!"

"Well, do you think my hair is like this naturally I need my potions I ordered!" Mumbled Rose

"Do you mean these?" A silky voice sang from behind the aggressive group of students.

"Uh yea thanks.." Blushing, she took it from Sasha.

"I could remove 90 percent of your beauty with a wet Kleenex," snickered Malfoy "and you would still look ugly!"

"Hang on Rose." Sasha grabbed the nearest pie and smeared it onto Scorpius' face followed by a bowl of Zucchini soup poured onto his head.

"Oh, I think we need this too, then you will really be a pretty boy." Summoning a plastic tiara that sat upon a first years head, she placed it into Malfoy's white locks.

Stunned, the immature teens realized everybody was now watching in complete silence.

"Detention, all of you, for three weeks with me!" Professor McGonagall screeched "and twenty points taken away for both houses."

When Professor McGonagall walked away Rose pressed her tender lips to Malfoy's ear and hissed, "Some people bring happiness wherever they go; you bring happiness _whenever_ you go."

 **00000000000**

The sun shined through the dark green curtains, perfectly hitting Malfoy's features and bouncing off the bed. Quickly wiping his drool he slipped his feet into the silk black slippers and got dressed into his normal muggle clothing.

Walking towards the great hall he passed many girls giggling at just the sight of him. Sitting down and piling his plate up with eggs, sausages and bacon that could challenge Mr. Weasley's appetite he started eating as a voice whispered behind him, making him jump a little.

"Scared, Malfoy?" questioned the Redhead standing behind him.

"Of you? The tiny little rabbit frolicking in the forest?" he replied with a tiny smirk playing on his lips.

Raising her eyebrow, she continued.

"I was checking up to see how you are doing with restoring the snake pit's rep."

"Just fine thank you very much." Gathering his plate and a glass of pumpkin juice he marched back to the Slytherin common room.

In the countryside the green meant nothing to him. The grass was green, the trees were green and the bread was green half the time. Scorpius couldn't wait to leave, couldn't wait to leave that penetrating winter chill of Hogwarts behind him and head for central heating. Isn't that why he worked his ass off at school?

 **Hello again! thanks for making it this far through the chapter :) tell my your thoughts on this short chapter. I promise Rose (and sasha) will be nicer throughout the story. We are aiming to have a chapter up at least once every two or so weeks !**


	3. Just like me

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: JK Rowling world

 **Hey guys! It's Knut25282, the cowriter of this story (and writer of this chapter) and it's totally my fault that this is late! Super sorry. Please leave a review if you can spare the time - they make me so, so happy! :) -Knut**

Scorpius poised his quill carefully over the blank parchment in front of him. He was a Malfoy, he reminded himself. His name was enough. He could get what he wanted - and, after all, it wasn't like he had to worry too much about being as good as his father, considering the brat he'd purportedly been at his age.

After a second, he began to write, the black ink flowing in swirling, bold cursive on the parchment. Beautiful handwriting. Malfoy handwriting. He'd had to practice as a child for hours upon hours, writing for at least an hour every day for years, to get this sort of handwriting. Nobody had ever told him to. Nobody had ever needed to. He'd seen his father's, and known he wanted to write like that, so he had. He was a Malfoy, and a Slytherin.

The thought comforted him as he wrote. He would win this little game. He'd get Rose back for the way she hated Albus, for all the prejudice, for being a thorn in his side for so many years. The golden child, of the wizarding world's second-favourite couple - Ronald and Hermione Weasley, the war heroes. He almost jerked his hand in fury and ruined his letter - but he reigned himself in, as he had for so long. He was, after all, a Malfoy.

Finally, it was complete. He read it over one more time before signing it. Perfect - the trick, of course, was never to mention that you were giving a bribe. Slytherins always knew.

 _Dear Mr Finch,_

 _It's a pleasure to write to you again - I sincerely apologise for being so remiss lately. I'm shocked it has been almost nine months since I last wrote to you - how is your wife? I heard she recently gave birth to a boy and I offer my warm congratulations. I have given a donation to St Mungo's in gratitude for giving such reportedly excellent service to you._

 _If only that was all I had to say - but unfortunately I hate to say I've come to you yet again with something of a problem. My reputation at Hogwarts is spotless, save for one thing - my house. I continually feel as if I, and even more so my comparatively disadvantaged housemates, are still being blamed for the events of the war, and the actions of others - a ridiculous notion. Were it only I that suffered, I would bear it, yet I find myself unable to see my peers insulted so._

 _I have finally taken on an endeavour to change the reputation of our esteemed house, and I sincerely hope that you agree with me - which brings me to the favour I mean to ask. Media is, of course, the greatest tool to alter the minds of the populace, and if it would be at all possible to put a small, insignificant article in the Prophet with a pro-Slytherin spin, I would be eternally grateful._

 _One last thing - I have enclosed a small gift of fifty galleons as a late present - I apologise for missing the baby shower! I'm sure it was absolutely delightful._

 _Yours,_

Scorpius paused before signing his name, and dipped his quill in ink again, biting his lip almost unconsciously, then realised that was a habit he must have picked up from watching Weasley, and quickly stopped. He slowly, carefully wrote out his signature in his best handwriting.

 _Scorpius Malfoy._

Finch would understand - fifty galleons from a Malfoy was worth more than insignificant article - he could expect to get something large on page two or three, although a headline might not be easily manageable. Finch would understand the hint about the donation, too. If he was lucky, he might even get two separate articles.

He tied the letter to his giant grey owl and gave her an affectionate pat. She stared back at him, and he sighed.

"Seriously, Alastair, you need to stop being so demanding. I've never seen an owl so Slytherin. Alright, here's your treat."

The owl snapped it up and flew out the window with a great whoosh of air, blowing his hair back.

Scorpius stood up and looked around his makeshift office - an abandoned classroom that he kept locked and protected with wards. Malfoys used to be entitled to their own chambers - but that was before the war, and now there were no special privileges for Noble Houses.

He'd magically coloured to walls to look grey, with red accents on the skirtings. Red throw pillows lined the room, and the bookshelves were painted bright red. It was ironic, really, he thought bitterly, that he, a Slytherin and a Malfoy, should like red so much. But it was a beautiful colour. The colour of blood, and passion - and, a small voice whispered inside his head, the colour of Rose Weasley's hair and Gryffindor house. He shut the thought down as soon as he had it, but somehow he couldn't banish the image in his mind - her bright red hair whipping through the air as she tossed it, Blue eyes shining with power and contempt, pink lips pulled into a slight sneer - or the persistent, nagging feeling that he'd lied when he'd told her that she wasn't beautiful, that she just wore too much makeup.

Not that he thought she was hot or anything. That would just be gross. She was a Gryffindor - and even worse, a Weasley.

He sighed and stared out the window again. A glinting blanket of darkness and stars stared back at him. It was late - probably past curfew, but he'd stopped caring about curfew a long time ago. He knew how to not get caught - and he had his own invisibility cloak, made of Demiguise hair. That had probably been the second best gift his father had ever given him. After all, it wasn't like any of his roommates would nark about him.

My Chemical Romance played faintly in the background, the way Scorpius liked it - never too loud, just loud enough to give everything an edge. He pretended to like Classical music, or at least wizarding music, but somehow a mere muggle band that had long since split up was all that could capture his emotions.

Scorpius flicked his wand to turn it off, pulled on his cloak with a sigh, and left, turning off the lights on his way out. He shivered, and once again wished he was somewhere with central heating. He cast a quick warming charm, enjoying the feeling of the tingling heat spreading throughout him from head to toe like a strong coffee in the morning, and started to make his way back to the dungeons, then paused, and turned around. Tonight wasn't the night to sleep. He couldn't sleep. He needed to think, to plot. Everything was getting awfully quiet in Slytherin house lately, and Malfoy intended to shake it up with the wager he'd made with Rose. He needed a game plan, and so he went to his favourite place in the world for plotting, for ambition, for secret rendezvouses and releasing the part of him that longed for power more than anything.

The astronomy tower. The route there seemed shorter than normal - almost as if the castle wanted to help him for once. Maybe, it thought, it still remembered Slytherin's glory days, and wanted to restore them.

He arrived, and opened the door silently, expecting the find the space empty. It wasn't. It wasn't the first time - he'd caught a couple snogging here once, but usually it was clear in the middle of term, at this time of night.

Then he opened the door fully to see who it was, and he barely contained a gasp. It was Rose. Rose goddamn Weasley.

She was alone, or at least she thought she was, standing at the rail, gripping it so hard that he could see her fingers were white. Her red hair billowed out in the wind, a red scarf mingling with it. His favourite colour.

She was in tight skinny jeans and a form-fitting hoodie that didn't look nearly warm enough, but she didn't seem to be cold. Maybe, like him, she had a warming charm. She stared up at the sky, mouth slightly parted, and even though he could only partially see her face, he knew what expression she was wearing - longing. He knew because he remembered staring up at the sky, exactly like that, in his third year of Hogwarts when he finally started to get a taste of his own power, when he first began to rebel against his parents, when he longed hungrily for ambition and agency and power.

But Rose Weasley didn't care about power. She cared about books and the fictional characters that lived in them, and glory and fame and, he knew, because he was a Slytherin and good at knowing these things, to be as good as her parents. She wanted an adventure, more than anything in the world.

And for a moment, Scorpius wanted to give her one.

He left, shutting the door softly behind him. 

**Hello, tell us if you think Scorpious is 'too slytherin' and anything else you would like to tell us. There will be a lot of Scrose drama happening in the upcoming chapters so stay tuned :)**

**A side note that 100 Galleons= 497 pounds and 99 pence**

 **50 Galleons= 298 pounds**

 **( i am not sure if this is 100% accurate but i got this from a website)**

 **Our regular updating time will be back to normal now.**


End file.
